A lovely walk in the park
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Roxas is on a walk and it rains stranded at an abondoned bus stop Namine picks him up.


Thank you to the people that have been reviewing my work. I have been becoming more confident in my works due to small words of advice that actually are huge helps.

I tried my best with this one cause it's something I did tonight. apart from the fluffiness. i went for a walk got caught in the rain and a friend girl came a picked me up.

She helped my inspiration grow. My other fic (Pretty dancer fight) Might take a while to update cause seriously writers block their.

* * *

><p>I was caught in the rain during my nightly walk. Mum had warned me that if it rained she wasn't going to come pick me up, I was running in the back streets as rain pattered down drenching my clothes, luckily I saw a bus stop near the beach accesses it was on an abandoned route that no busses passed nowadays so I sprinted to it for shelter.<p>

The sound of footsteps splashing in puddles and rain pattering down was heard down the street for a while and then just rain pattering. I knew my grey long-sleeved button up shirt was drenched the sleeves were rolled up so I could run freely with my arms moving as they pleased. My blue jeans oddly only had a few waters marks on them mainly at the heels where they curled under my shoes.

I sat at the bus stop watching cars go by at 8pm looking at my phone and checking facebook

"Roxas  
>posted at 7:55 pm<br>sitting at a lonely bus stop in the rain worst night so far of the week.

3 likes"

I smiled to myself and began to sing the first song that came to mind. Problem was two things came to mind her and the song that I thought was best for us.

"I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light. Walking down by the bay, on the shore

staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore. I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold."

That very same song started playing on my phone. I looked at the number and smiled 'she' was calling.

"Roxas! Where are you? If you're stuck in the rain I can come get you." Her angelic voice sounded worried, perhaps about me?

"Come pick me up I'm at the old bus stop on the back streets we always used for school"

"Oh I used to love that place okay I'll come pick you up! I'll be there in a sec." Her voiced was noticeably happier she hung up quickly and I assume started to drive towards my position. I decided to keep sing whilst waiting.

"Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt around my arms and began to shiver violently before you happend to look and see."

'Beep! Beep!'

I saw white car pull up it was clouded in rain that seemed to create a sort of mist, I could barely make out all the drawings on the side of the car there were vines and flowers on the side and i think a tower protruding out of a flower bed.

'Beep! Beep!'

Shaking my head I ran to the car and got it.

"Oh my gosh Roxas your drenched. You hair looks cute like that thought" the fair-haired females voice was worried but she was stifling a giggle.

Smiling at her I noticed my hair was in my eyes and a darker brown than usual I laughed and looked at her closely, she was wearing a plain white shirt and black jean shorts they were a bit ruffled due to the rain and her shirt was see-through in places. Her hair was wet at the ends and certain strands were completely wet.

"You look uh good." Thinking of a word neither too suggestive nor to plain good somehow fit that. Somehow.

"Thanks I was really hyped about coming to rescue my damsel-in-distress that I just tried to look my best" Sarcasm. And she was great at it.

We sat there for a few seconds laughing and then she began to drive off towards her house.

It was hard to see anything in these dark streets with the rain as think and heavy as it was the drive was mostly silent apart from the rain hitting the roof.

Pitter, patter rain splatter.

That was the prime sound that pervaded the air, after a short while we stopped not outside a house not near a shelter but near a park that was lit-up in certain areas.

I looked at her as she undid her belt and opened her door I was really confused why were we stopping here?

"Time for some fun in the park!" she informed me.

She got out and ran around to my side of the car as I got out, she ran as fast as she could towards the park I followed her catching up to her with ease.

She pointed to the swings whilst running indicating our target. She got their first with myself touching the pillar for the pendulum seats just a second after her. Laughing together we both sat on a swing and propelled ourselves forward and back.

She began to sing a song that I was familiar with "Time together is just never quite enough,"  
>I continued for her "When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"<p>

She beamed a smile continuing to drive he body forward and continued "What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

"We need time,"

Then in unity "Only time."

She had paused. Her swing had stopped she had stopped smiling it was as if the world paused completely I took her line hoping she'd continue.

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"

Shaking her head she continued "If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
>So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?" stealing her lines back allowing me to take my lines again.<p>

Together again "All the time, all the time!"

I could feel my face warm up. Jumping of the swing at its peak height I landed in a large puddle and immediately I felt the water being drained by my socks and a squishy feeling come about.

She had stopped swinging by the time i had turned around and she was glistening in the lamplights around. She gestured me to push her on the swing so I walked around her crushing the rubber objects used to make the ground soft.

I stood behind her back placing my hands gently on her shoulders quickly my arms wrapped around her.

"I-I-I li-ke you Namine." I was holding her tight I didn't want her to run, I wanted no, I needed her to stay and answer me.

She took a large breath, I could feel her chest rising and lowering.

"I like you Roxas" she said it flawlessly her voice didn't stutter at all, she did however start breathing faster.

"Actually I um I guess R-Roxas since the day I met you I-I've l-loved you." She confessed back? She's liked me since 2nd grade?

Briefly I thought of the first day we met.

_We were outside our class room she sat at the nearby bench and I watched her while she drew on a sketch pad._

"_So do you like scribbling?" _

"_No, I like drawing" She smiled_

_I smiled as well "I'm Roxas." My hand was extended towards her._

_Placing her hand in mine she shook it softly "Namine."_

I snapped out of it.

Twirling her around, she was still seated in the swing, looking into her beautiful eye I received a large amount of butterflies.

I did the only thing to help me now

"Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on? All my islands have sunk, in the deep so I can hardly relax or even oversleep."

Her eyes pierced my soul and realized how nervous I was she smiled and stole my line

"I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights" I was staring intently at her luscious lips moving as she let the sweet melody leave her mouth. I kept staring not caring until I said it

"Screw it."

I leaned forward and kissed her at first she was surprised but then her mouth and lips began fighting back, our eyes were closed and the sounds that hummed in our ears were rain lightly pattering down, the sounds of slight pleasure from ourselves and the song we had was ringing around our ears.

Worst night so far? Far from it.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. :)<p>

R and R's would go a long way.


End file.
